Prove It
by Miss.Geordie.Lass
Summary: It was one fight to many now she wanted him to Prove It!.....ON HOLD....TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK
1. I Love You

**AN---- this fic just came to me in bits when I was listening to my MP3 so just bare with me**

* * *

" You just don't get it do you? To you I'm just your little mudblood whore to be called on when you want, well not anymore. Potions and Transfiguration, Pansy is all over you. Ancient runes you ignore me, same as astronomy and Defence against the dark arts. At break and lunch you humiliate me with your 'friends'. I call them your friends when actually they are just people you manipulate" the brunette was practically screaming the roof down.

"I resent that Hermione, they are my friends. We are Slytherin's, that's how we treat Gryffindor's"

"Oh well, guess what _Draco,_ until you show some real human emotion towards me, I'm not going to have anything to do with you"

"But Hermione I love you"

"Prove it. Show that I'm not just a casual fling, not some scanty whore like Pansy. Prove it."

"You want me to prove that I love you. How?

"Figure it out"

Storming out of The Room Of Requirement, Hermione ran all the way back to the heads' common room. Slamming the door to her dorm room, she placed a silencing charm on the room. Leaning against the door she let her breathing gain a natural rhythm before screaming at the top of her lungs.

Sliding down the door, she wrapped her arms around her bent knees and began to weep. It was just a stupid fight. They've fought about it before, whether to go public or not. It never truly bothered her before, so whey did she have to blow it out of proportion.

She didn't want to lose him now she feared she had lost him forever.

* * *

**_Back in The Room Of Requirement_**

***DPOV* **

_Oh my god. I'm no good for her. She's right_

**_Don't listen to her. You're great_**

_Who are you?_

**_I'm the _other_ voice in your head. The rational one_**

_Hey I am rational_

**_No you are not you were just gonna leave her. Do as I say and she'll love you for eternity_**

Draco walked down to the heads common room thinking of ways tosave his relationship

* * *

A/N----help i need inspiration I know for definite what is going in the next chapter but i have no idea how to write it.

i need to get Harry Hermione and Ron (plus Draco on his house table) all in the great hall for breakfast before owl post but i need help PM me if you have ideas and you will be credited if i use your idea


	2. She's a Sensation

Hermione always arrived at the great hall 10 minutes before Owl Post so that she had enough time to eat and then read _The Daily Prophet_, the only regular post that she received.

Today was no exception, after eating her scrambled eggs on toast, she poured herself a goblet of pumkin juice and sat talking to Harry, while waiting for the post.

"Does he have to eat like that?" Hermione asked Harry while glancing at Ron who had bacon, toast and sausage in his mouth.

"I have two therories. One: he is VERY hungery or two: because of his big family he always had to rush to get the food he wanted, even though Mrs Weasley makes a lot of food."

The first owls were decending on the students, so hermione go together 5 knuts to give the paper-owl. After she paid she unfolded the paper to read the front page.

"Hermione" nudge in the arm, "Hermione" nudge in the arm, "Hermione" nudge in the arm.

"What do you want Harry?"

"You have another letter."

"Oh. Thank you."

Placing the paper down she looked infront of her, she saw, instead of an owl there was a pigeon with a black envelope on one leg and a piece of parchment on the other.

Untieing the letter first she dropped it suddenly with a hiss as it had started to burn, much like a howler. Not expecting what was coming next she watched the pigeon dip it's head in her juice.

What she did not anticipate was the gutair and drums issuing from the black letter, or the words coming out, loud enough to fill the entire great hall so that every one was listening in.

_She's a sensation  
She's a sensation  
She looks a so sweet  
She's a sensation  
She's a sensation  
Good enough a to eat_

She's a sensation  
oh-oh-oh  
She looks a so fine  
She's a sensation  
She's a Sensation  
I'm gonna make her mine

No matter what you do (you do)  
I give my heart to you (to you)  
And oh-oh-baby  
I will give to you  
no matter What they say (they say)  
yeah, we can find a way (a way)  
And oh-oh-baby we can find a way

I didn't know it till I walked you home  
That, I feel the way I do  
and I don't care  
What the neighbors say  
I always will be true  
I always will love you  
love you a-wo-wo-wo-wo

_She's a sensation  
She's a sensation  
She looks a so sweet  
She's a sensation  
She's a sensation  
Good enough a to eat_

_She's a sensation  
oh-oh-oh  
She looks a so fine  
She's a sensation  
She's a sensation  
I'm gonna make her mine_

_No matter what you do (you do)  
I give my heart to you (to you)  
And oh-oh-baby  
I will give to you  
no matter what they say (they say)  
yeah, we can find a way (a way)  
And oh-oh-baby we can find a way_

_I didn't know it till I walked you home  
That, I feel the way I do  
and I don't care  
What the neighbours say  
I always will be true  
I always will love you  
love you a-wo-wo-wo-wo_

Then the Letter exploded in a gold flame similar to an iron flame test.**(A/N=sorry just did exams on the subject, loved the flames)**

"Hey Hermione what does the parchment say?"

Unravelling the parchment from the pigeons leg Hermione read it to herself.

_Dear Hermione  
__As far a I know The Ramones are your favourite band and this song, I believe, describes how I feel about you.  
__I do believe that, with your brilliant you will know the reason behind why I chose to deliver this all by a pigeon and not by owl._

_Love **X**_

_P.S just to satisfy your curious mind her is the incantation or the musical letter. Just think of the song and the person your sending it to (it recognises touch) and tap the parchment tree times saying **la musicale qui le ****l'un****envoie**_

Looking up from the message she saw Draco wink at her from the Slytherin table. Handing the letter to Harry, she fed the pigeon some bread.

"Oh my God, Hermione you have a secret admirer."

"I guess so."

"What's with the pigeon then?"

"There is a sort of myth in the muggle world that carrier pigeon who sent messages very far back in time, were not flying towards the intended reader but to their mate to whom the reader owned. These sorts of messages were love notes as other were carried by human messengers."

"Wow this person must really like you then."

"Seems so."

**Meanwhile on the Slytherin table**

_Inside Draco's head there was a mini dance of celebration_

**_Didn't I tell you it would work, but we're not finished yet_**

_If you're my rational mind I think I'll call you Rati_

**_Good for you now listen. We have potions with the dreadful duo and Hermione next so………_**

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_A/N song = She's a Sensation by The Ramones_

_spell =_ the musical one sends--_A rough translation into french_


	3. Assignment and manipulations

**A/N woo another chapter**On her way to potions, Hermione was describing the reasons why knowing the 12 uses of dragons blood would be helpful in the average wizards life to Ron, so she did not notice when a certain blonde wizard asked Harry to talk to him in an empty classroom. Nor did she notice Harry rejoining her and Ron and the aforementioned blonde running to the potions classroom.

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

Upon entering the potion's classroom I noticed three peculiar things. 1. Draco was sitting in Ron's seat 2. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk and not lurking in one of the corners waiting to scare the students and 3. The smell of Draco's conditioner was wafting throughout the room.

Sitting next to Ron I looked behind to see Harry not even bothered by the fact that Draco, the ultimate ferret (as Ron describes him) was sitting next to him. Standing up from his seat at his desk, Snape placed his knuckles on the desk and leaned forward on them, his eyes scanning the room.

"For the next two months each of you, and your partner, will work independently on a potions assignment. You will decide on a potion, which will last over one but under two months to make, you will write about the potions' uses, the ingredients: where to find them; how to harvest them; and their uses. Another essential aspect will be who invented and concocted it first and their reasons. Any other information will be needed for a 'O' mark though you will be marked on the information's relevance to the assignment. You are not allowed to change partners, unless you have a perfect reason for wanting to. Nor is working on your own permitted; this is about teamwork as well as potion-making. While you are in this classroom I will mark the work you do so that as well as the assignment you have a practical mark additionally. Are there any questions?"

Looking round the room I saw Harry, Pansy and Lavender raise their hands.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Do we get to choose the potion we make?"

"Yes, you and your partner must come up with a potion then tell me what you wish to make then I will either approve or decline. Miss Parkinson?"

"Do we choose our partners?"

"You will be working with the person sitting next to you. Miss Brown?"

"Can we split it up between us, like one does the potion while the other researches?" Neville was her partner so I know why she asked that question. Neville is really good at research, but so scared of Snape that he always messed up the potions.

"No Miss Brown you can't as I need to mark both partners' practical skills and that would be pointless if only one did the practical work. Now I will grant you 2 minutes with your partner, to discuss the potion you wish to make."

"Hey Ron can we do the Wolfbane potion?" Ron just looked at me, with a knowing smile.

"You want to ask Remus to help don't you? Fine, you go ask Snape, come back tell me, if it's a yes I'll get the ingredients while you write a quick letter to Remus detailing our situation"

Wow, Ron is actually taking charge, in potions for gods' sake; I haven't seen him do that in ages. I wonder what he wants.

"Sure." Was all I said with what I presume was a suspicious look on my face.

"Mione, I do listen occasionally, and I do want to pass Potions and help form you AND Remus will help, so please don't be suspicious."

"Okay I'll go ask."

Walking up to professor Snape, I observed Draco following me with his eyes, while Harry was nodding along to whatever he was saying.

"So Miss Granger what potion are you, and Mr Weasley hoping to brew?"

"Would it be ok sir, it we brewed the Wolfbane potion?"

"It is quite difficult are you sure about that potion?"

"Yes sir. If you won't let us do that potion, can we do the Polyjuice Potion? That wouldn't be too hard to make though I don't think there is any boomslang skin in the students' cupboard."

"I think it would be better if you did do the Wolfbane potion."

"Thank you sir" a small smirk lingering on my lips. As I was walking away I swear I heard him mutter, "Bloody Lupin, stupid wolf"

*Draco's POV*

"Now I will grant you 2 minutes with your partner, to discuss the potion you wish to make." Snape finished speaking.

"Malfoy, can I just ask, why do you want my help?" Potter asked.

"Well, you're like her brother, she tells you most thing and other things you can get from your girlfriend. You also figured out that we were together only two days after I asked her, which was 5 months ago and you haven't told Weasley, which I'm grateful for. Another reason, which I will deny on pain off death, you have been influenced by some really good pranksters, so scheming should come natural to you."

"Well, erm thank you, I think. But how did you know we had an assignment today?"

"As you know Snape and I are quite close, plus I stole his lesson plans earlier on."

"Okay then. What potion do you want to do?"

"Either the Luck potion or Draught of the living death will do."

"So Felix Felicis it is then, Hermione is walking up to Snape now."

My eyes followed her, totally blocking whatever Potter said next. Was she manipulating the professor? That craft little....

"Malfoy?"

"What Potter?"

"You really do have it bad, I called your name three times and all you could do was gawk at her. Anyway I'll go tell Snape and you find out the ingredients for the potion."

"Fine" While Potter was standing up I thought about what he said, "I was not gawking"

Half way down the aisle he just tilted his head and said in a taunting tone "you really were, don't worry though I don't think she noticed…much"

* * *

**hope it was good it was only a filler chapter as writer's block is setting in.... any help from my ever helpful reveiwers?**


	4. AN Sorry

I am so sorry to all the people who have waited ages for updates but life has been hectic towards me and I had to put all my stories on hold.

I am busy thinking up ideas for further chapters but I may not be able to upload soon as my father has restricted my internet access and I need to revise for my exams.

Again I am truly sorry…..if anyone has ideas for chapters please do not hesitate to contact me as right now all I seem to be able to think of is Le Chatelier's principle and the formation of DNA.


End file.
